Conan l'anonyme
by Eyto
Summary: Alors que Conan avale un nouveau remède contre l'APTX d'Haibara, celui-ci ne retrouve pas sa taille original, en revanche, il se retrouve anonyme aux yeux de tous. Il va devoir convaincre Haibara de l'aider, et mettre son mal en patience, pour sortir de ce cauchemar. Seulement, la folie s'empare de lui, et le détective semble vivre des sensations étrange.


Conan et L'anonymat : One Shot

Le soir du 15 février, Haibara m'avait appelé, elle aurait donc trouvez un antidote contre l'apotoxine, heureux, je me suis simplement rendu chez elle en courant, en passant par ma maison prendre des affaires.

21:00 , j'avais prévenu Ran que je dormais ici, je préparait déjà l'appel de shinichi afin de lui proposez un rendez vous le lendemain.  
- 24 heures  
- Que ?  
- tu as déjà pris 3 exemplaires de cette pilule, 24 heures de base , je pense que tu restera donc shinichi 2 jours, soit 48 heures. Les premiers symptômes arriveront alors vers 40 heures : fatigue, mal au jambe (par exemple) plus rapidement, essoufflé après 5 mètres etc..  
Toujours d'attaque ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Si jamais tu retrouve ton corp d'origine, cela signifie que j'aurais enfin réussis !  
- Bon j'y vais !  
- Attend, tu as de la fièvre, d'ou sa provient ?  
- J'ai couru voilà tout.

Bien sûr que non, conan avait de la fièvre par maladie, mais l'envie de redevenir shinichi était plus importante à ses yeux.

Conan avala la pilule , se tenait sur lui même prêt à avoir chaud et sentir son coeur brûlé, puis voir sa vue troublez et se sentir "fusionné".  
- Sa vient ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

La douleur était plus importante, conan s'était endormie dans la chambre ou il avait était posé. Il ne se réveilla qu'au matin assez tôt. Se regardant et se posant la question " Quoi, je suis conan ?! "  
- Haibara !

Conan sortit de la chambre, 9:00 , pas de professeur, ni de haibara.

- Ils sont sortient voilà tout, je suis dégouté, sa n'a pas marché, bon c'est samedi, faut que je rentre.

Conan pris le chemin vers l'agence de détective, il fit un signe de la main à Okiya qui se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, celui ci fit un air confus, se demandant qui pouvait faire un signe à lui même.

Conan arriva à l'agence puis sonna, la porte était fermé, kogoro descendit alors et ouvrit la porte.

- Oui c'est pour ?  
- Ben tonton, t'as trop bu ?  
- Tonton ? Ou sa ?  
- Papa c'est qui ?  
- Un gamin !  
- Laisse je m'en occupe  
- (un gamin ? il a trop bu sa c'est clair )  
- Oui ?  
- Ben ran, c'est moi conan, ohé toi aussi tu as bu ?  
- Conan ? désolé je ne connais pas

Un éclair traversa l'esprit de conan, serait il, anonyme ? Il ne comprenais pas, il expliqua tout à ran.

- Shinichi ? tu es son neveu ? Je l'ai vu ce matin  
- Mais c'est pas possible !  
- On et même ensemble, mais sa ne te regarde pas, sa maison n'est pas ici, bonne journée mon garçon.  
- Ran attends ! mais que..

Conan prit le chemin de la maison d'agasa, en courant, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, passant devant une télé il voyait shinichi interviewé..  
Comment peut il se retrouvez dans une situation pareil ?

Sur le bas du grillage de la maison d'agasa, il vit Haibara, il décida alors de lui parlez.

- Haibara !  
- On se connait ?  
- Ecoute moi, je suis shinichi kudo, et toi et moi avons rétrécis ...  
Il lui expliqua tout..  
- Et après je me retrouve anonyme !  
- heu  
- Toi aussi ? mais que ce passe t'il  
- Ecoute, j'ai rétréci ok, mais shinichi a 17 ans ...  
- Crois moi, ton antidote, a cause ma fièvre, serait ce .. peut etre que...  
- Je veux bien te croire, mais alors la "haibara" qui t'a envoyé ici , a du faire une erreur, ou toi ! si tu avais de la fièvre, il fallait pas avalé la pilule.  
- C'est un rêve !  
- Surement..  
- Quand va t'il se finir ?  
- Probablement jamais  
- Quoi, nan .. je rêve, faut que je me réveille..  
- Désolé je peux rien pour toi..  
- Je comprends, bordel j'aurais mieux fais de dire non !  
- Aï !  
- Ayumi, que fait tu seul ici ?  
- Je venais te voir, qui et ce garçon ?  
- Elle m'a oublié également ..  
- Je te présente conan, c'est un ami, il est de passage ..  
*chuchote* je vais t'aidé, mais il faut rien leur dire !  
- Bonjour conan alors  
- Euh.. bonjour..  
- Conan, vien !  
Haibara traina alors conan dans la maison du prof' agasa avec ayumi, conan décida de dévoilez le secret, ce monde est un rêve , on s'en fou après tout !  
Alors haibara et conan dévoilait tous.  
Conan est shinichi, il est tombé anonyme après avoir avalé un médicament contre la fièvre, il est perdu et personne se souvient de lui.

- Ouah, je te crois, mais comment on va le renvoyez  
- Aucune pilule ne te réveillera, je pense que la patience est une verdu conan..  
- Tu m'appelais kudo , ou edogawa avant, c'est drôle de te voir m'appelez comme ça ..  
- Ah .. écoute, je peux rien pour toi, attends que la haibara te réveille..  
- Bien, alors, à toute à l'heure.. enfin je veux dire, adieu mais à toute.. Enfin  
- J'ai compris  
- Ok  
- Dit Ai, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?  
- Oui, c'est qu'un rêve pour lui. (J'espère que te te réveillera.. Kudo)

En attendant que dois... Kudo !

- Tien, mon garçon tu me ressemble quand j'avais mon age  
- Vous connaissez des homme en noir ?  
- Oui, à tropical lands, il se sont fait arrêté après m'avoir frappé à la tête, pourquoi ?  
- Non pour rien au revoir shinichi !  
- Au revoir, étrange celui là...

Sur la continuité de la route, conan s'arrêta quelque minute dans une librairie, auquel il ne salua pas le gérant, vu qu'il ne le reconnaitrait pas. Pourtant, rien n'était différent, touts les bâtiments, personnes, rues.. Tout est identique, seul conan est différent, anonyme, seul, perdu ..

Peu après s'être arrêté, à l'entré du magasin, mitsuhiko et genta patientaient, ils devaient attendre les autres membres du club, jamais conan ne les avait vu aussi patient.

- Ils en mettent du temps

Ou presque..

- Oui, ou sont ils ?  
- Les voilà ce n'est pas trop tôt !  
- Désolé du retard.. Toi !  
- hein ?  
- Conan ?  
- Hum ?  
- Vous le connaissez ?

Haibara n'expliqua que la tiers de la chose, que conan était un de ses amis , qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment etc..  
Ayumi le savait également, si elle devait également joué la surprise de leur rencontre, elle le ferait très mal. Pour la suite de l'après midi, haibara s'étonné pourtant du fait que je ne m'était pas encore réveillé.

- Dis  
- Hum ?  
- Dans ton monde, ou je sais pas trop, je suis la même  
- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?  
- J'ai l'impression que les sentiments de notre monde, est le même que le tien  
- Pardon ?  
- Imaginons que dans ton monde, une fille est amoureuse de toi, ici, c'est pareil cette fille te rencontrera pour la 1ère fois mais sera amoureuse de toi.  
- Comment tu peux savoir sa ?  
- Hein euh.. c'est évident haha, je .. voilà  
- Mais j'ai pas l'impression de vouloir me réveillé là  
- L'antidote qu'haibara t'a donné duré combien de temps ?  
- 48 heures  
- Donc dans 24 heures, soit demain.  
- Arf..

La suite de l'après midi se déroula normalement, les détectives boys posaient de nombreuses questions à conan, en particulier mitsuhiko et genta n'étant pas au courant de ce qui se passait.  
Sur le chemin du retour, haibara proposa d'héberger conan en racontant la vérité à son tuteur : Agasa.  
Alors que le chemin du retour fut court, un cri assez fort retentit alors dans le quartier, et conan comme à son habitude se mit à courir pour voir d'ou cela provenait. Haibara n'avait plus aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Shinichi, même si elle croyait à son histoire, elle gardait en elle que celle ci est pas évidente.

Bizarrement, Conan courait bien plus vite que d'habitude et avait déjà rattraper le criminel, les enfants se tenaient là devant lui, un couteau à la main droite du criminel.

- Il l'a tué ! Genta c'est horrible !  
- Conan ou va tu ?

La question d'ayumi ne fit rien changer à l'attitude du garçon, il s'était avancé d'un mètre, 6 mètres distancés le tueur de l'enfant.

- Merde  
- De là ou j'étais je ne pouvais pas voir ton visage, là c'est bien mieux !  
- je vais devoir te tué  
- C'est votre femme non ?  
- Comment ?  
- Vos alliances, identiques, gravés et à bonne taille.  
- Qu'est ce que cela change ?  
- Une dispute, elle vous a giflé aussi, votre joue droite est plus rouge.  
- Gamin fouineur, je vais te faire taire !

Le tueur se mit à courir vers conan, sous le regard des enfants affolés derrière, haibara ne pouvait rien faire, elle n'avait aucune arme, aucune défense. 3 mètres distancé le tueur du détective, celui ci activa sa chaussure et sortit rapidement un ballon de sa ceinture avant de le propulsé à grande vitesse dans le visage du tueur qui tombit en arrière.

- Conan ?!  
- Bien joué !

Les deux garçons se rendit vers le tueur afin de l'attaché, haibara et ayumi parlaient avec conan, comme la fameuse questions " D'ou tu sort ce ballon et comment tu l'as percuté aussi fortement ? "  
La questions était à peine sortit, que conan s'agenouilla sous l'emprise de la douleur.

- Conan, serait il possible que !?  
- A bientôt ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

...

" Cette douleur, elle est bien plus forte.. Je bouge, je voyage.. Ou suis je ? J'hallucine ? je peux plus bougé ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "

- Faisons lui avalé ce poison, il ne laisse aucune trace lors de l'autopsie.  
- Aniki..

" Aaaaaa, Gin, vodka ? Comment ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa .. "

- Takagi ? Vous ?  
- Fiston, pourquoi me parle tu comme sa ?  
- Fiston ?

" Mon coeur, il brûle ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa "

- Shinichi ohé !  
- Quoi ?  
- Ta phrase préféré de sherlock holmes ?  
- Hein ?  
- Tu me fais quoi là !

" Je sent que je vais mourir, je souffre tellement, mon corps se déchire en deux, je sens mes os se brisé, a brûle .. je .. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

- Kudo tu m'entends ?  
- Haibara, ou suis je ? je suis mort ? Je vois plus rien ?  
- Non tu es pas mort, tu es de retour parmis nous comme on dit .. Haha  
- Pourquoi je suis dans le noir ?  
- Ben si tu ouvrais les yeux sa irais mieux ..  
- Haibara ?  
- Te voilà revenu à toi, tu as parlez dans ton sommeil, dis, tu as fais un rêve non ?  
- Oui, j'étais anonyme dans un monde bizarre, et le pire, c'est que toi tu m'aidé ..  
- Je l'avais dit, la fièvre donne des hallucinations !  
Tu es resté shinichi 12 heures, le temps de la nuit, il est 8:00  
- Mince !  
- Mais j'ai eu des informations grâce à toi !  
- Tu parle, profite va ! La prochaine fois, tu testera ce médicament..  
- Ici c'est toi le cobaye, .. Partenaire !  
- Er !

"J'espère ne plus refaire ce rêve.. Aaaa ma tête, j'ai même pas perdu ma fièvre, quel galère. "


End file.
